Earthquake
by Cordy Echelon
Summary: Kradam: Adam Lambert loves Kris Allen. Kris Allen loves Adam Lambert. What will happen when Adam gets turned into a vampire by the evil Simon Cowell? I'm still working on this one, so I'll update when I add more! :D
1. Chapter 1

As Adam gazed at Kris, he felt the pain of unrequited love grip his heart. Kris glanced over and their gazes locked. Adam felt his heart start to flutter rapidly. "What is wrong with me?" thought Adam. "I'm not his type, not to mention the fact that he's married!" 

Adam had loved Kris Allen since the day they had become roommates. Kris had walked into the room and introduced himself. Adam had been enthralled by the gently, flowing cadence of his voice. It didn't hurt that Kris' smile was wide and infectious. 

Kris walked over to where Adam was practicing for his performance. "Hey Adam. How's it going?" he asked. 

"Great! (Now that you're here.)" This last part he thought to himself. "How's your performance coming along?" 

Kris' face took on a worried expression. "I'm kind of nervous. I can't seem to get everything just right. Will you help me?" 

Adam wanted desperatly to embrace Kris and tell him how he really felt while attempting to comfort him. However, he settled for plain, friendly help. 

"Well, if you speed the song up a little here and make these notes higher, it should be good. Performance wise, I think you should keep it simple and connect with the audience." 

"Thanks man! You're a great friend!" exclaimed Kris. 

Adam was upset by that statement. He wanted to be so much more than friends, but he just flashed his warmest smile and accepted the reality of his sorry situation. "Any time!" Adam replied cheerfully. He watched as Kris walked back over to his own corner of the large room to work on the new changes to his song. 

Adam didn't have his own song perfect yet. He was too distracted by Kris to concentrate. This obsession was not good for his chances in the competition. He had to tell Kris the truth, wife or no wife!

That evening, Adam worried over what he was planning to do. He paced up and down his and Kris's room. He sat down and then stood up again. He just wanted this to be over with. Suddenly, Kris opened the door and walked in the room. Adam's heart began to beat wildly in his chest.

"Hey Kris," he said in a shaky voice. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure!" Kris replied enthusiastically. "What's on your mind?"

This was it. The moment that would either strengthen his relationship with Kris or destroy it. Kris nonchalantly sat on his bed. Adam did the same on his. He wet his dry lips and took a deep breath.

"Kris, I like you," blurted Adam, his face the color of a ripe tomato.

"Thanks man, I like you too," answered Kris in a puzzled voice.

"I don't mean as a friend," said Adam exasperated. "I mean I LIKE you like you." He hid his face in his hands to avoid seeing Kris's reaction. All Kris said was "Oh." With the lack of other response, Adam looked up. Kris's face showed surprise and pity.

"Adam, I...I don't know what to say," Kris managed to choke out. "I..."

"You don't have to say anything. I know you have a wife and everything, but I had to get this off my chest. I was too distracted. You can move into a new room if you want." Adam said this with a downcast expression and a dejected voice.

Kris shifted gently on his bed. Adam felt the tears of rejection flood his eyes. He had to focus to keep them from spilling over onto his face. He looked away from Kris. Seeing the expression of Kris's face was too much for him now.

Then a small ray of hope enveloped Adam. It was caused by what Kris said next. "I'll stay in this room," Kris said gently. "You're still my best friend."

Adam had to resist the urge to smile. He didn't want to weird out Kris any more than he already had. "Are you hungry? I'll go make dinner for everyone," Adam offered.

"Sure!" Kris replied with all of his old enthusiasm. "I'll let everyone know!" As Kris left the room with a smile, Adam felt there was still hope for him and Kris.

Kris was relaxing on a beach. His eyes were closed. He felt the warm sun strike his face and he listened as the waves gently lapped the shore. Someone was playing with his hand. Kris knew, but didn't know, who it was. It wasn't his wife, but he was perfectly content anyway.

Kris opened his eyes to see who was sitting next to him. Once his eyes got used to the bright sun, he saw it was Adam. He knew he shouldn't feel comfertable with this, but strangely, he was.

They gazed at each other, not saying anything. Kris began to get lost in the delicate blue of Adam's eyes. Adam gently took Kris's face in his hands and moved it towards his own. Kris did nothing to resist. In that moment of hesitation before their mouths met, Kris knew what true happiness could be. He had never felt this way with his wife.

Then, his sense of peace was shattered by the beep, beep, beeping of his alarm clock waking him from his dream. Kris was sitting straight up in his bed. He didn't know what to think after that dream. Everything he thought he knew had been obliterated by a simple day at the beach.

Adam was cooking breakfast for everyone. He liked to be helpful and he could make a mean omelet. He was singing his song for the week and dancing around the kitchen. Unbeknownst to Adam, Kris was watching him from the open doorway. Adam spun around and noticed Kris. He abruptly stopped, turned bright red, and went back to cooking.

"You don't have to stop on my account," Kris said quietly. He was looking down, embarassed for interrupting Adam.

Adam looked back at Kris and said, "It's okay, I was done cooking anyway." He grabbed a tray with all of the omelets on it and walked past Kris to the dining room. Ever since he had opened up about his feelings, interactions with Kris had become awkward.

Kris felt crushed. He wanted talking with Adam to be the highlight of his day like it used to be. He hadn't known how much Adam really meant to him until he had messed up their relationship possibly irrevocably.

Adam felt crushed. He wanted Kris to be his more than anything. He realized, surprising himself, that he would throw the competition if it meant he could be with Kris. Kris was his everything. Without him, Adam was nothing. There was a gaping hole in his soul that could only be mended by one person. And that person could never belong to him.

After a hard day of non-stop working, Adam was relaxing on his bed. He was listening to his IPod and gently tapping out the beat to one of his favorite songs. His eyes were closed. He was immersed in a sea of rhythm.

Kris walked into the room. He had been preparing for this all day. His dream had caused him to do some serious thinking. He realized that he had always had feelings for Adam. It took Adam admitting his feelings for Kris to realize his own. Now he knew that he had to confront Adam.

Kris walked over to Adam's bed and tapped his arm gently to get his attention. Adam started and opened his eyes. When he saw Kris standing there, he paused his music and said "Can I help you?"

"We need to talk," stated Kris matter-of-factly. He sat on the edge of Adam's bed and faced the wall.

Adam sat up. He was worried. Kris was in a serious mood. This couldn't be good. 'Great, you big dummy,' thought Adam. 'Now he's gonna tell you he never wants to see you again and it's all your fault! Why, oh why, did I tell him my true feelings?'

"Adam...," Kris began reluctantly.

"Yes Kris?"

"I, uh, I've been doing some thinking about what you told me yesterday." Kris paused to calm his nerves. This was harder than he thought it would be!

"Yes?" Adam gently prodded Kris to go on. He knew this wasn't going to be good. He just wanted Kris to say what he needed to say and be done with it. What Kris said next was the best thing Adam had ever heard.

"Adam, I've been thinking, and I've realized that I might have feelings for you, too. I had this dream where we were just sitting together. You were playing with my hand. I've never been happier, not even with my wife. I didn't even know what happiness was before the dream. I mean, can that kind of happiness really exist? I want...I need...to feel that happiness. Can you help me fell?" As Kris was ranting, a tear had escaped his eyes. "Adam, what am I supposed to do? I'm so mixed up recently!"

Adam reached up and wiped the solitary tear that was making its lonely way down Kris's cheek. He slowly moved his head towards Kris's. Kris moved his towards Adam. They rested their foreheads against each other. Kris began to speak, "Adam, I..."

Adam placed his finger on Kris's mouth and whispered "Shh..." As he moved his finger away, he replaced it with his lips.

The kiss was delicate at firs. After a few seconds, it grew more passionate. Adam wrapped one hand into Kris's hair. With his other, he grabbed Kris's hand and enlaced his fingers around Kris's. It was the perfect moment. Adam and Kris had become one. All too soon, Kris ended the kiss.

"Adam, the door's open. What if someone comes up and sees us?" Kris asked worriedly.

"Are you ashamed of liking me?" asked Adam.

"Of course not! It's just, this is all new to me, and I'd prefer to keep it on the DL until I'm ready to share it with the world," replied Kris hurriedly. He rushed over to the door and closed it. When he turned around, Adam was right there. Kris couldn't help but smile. He was so happy.

Adam leaned in to kiss Kris again. Kris met Adam halfway. They were lost in their own world when a knock came at the door. Someone shouted through it, "Kris, your wife is here to see you." The perfect atmosphere that Adam and Kris had created was destroyed.

"Crap!" Kris said aloud. "What am I going to do?"

Everyone was having dinner together. Adam was sitting in the opposite corner from Kris and his wife. The rest of the idol contestants were sitting in between them. Adam felt like there was an ocean, rather than a mere table, between him and the man he loved. The vast ocean was added to by the prescence of Kris's wife and the fact that Kris looked very happy with her. Adam couldn't stand her.

"So sweetheart, how have you been since the last time I was over?" Katy Allen said sweetly. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Great!" Kris said with a special smile for her. "I've missed you though." It was all so sugary sweet, Adam could puke.

Katy leaned against Kris. "I've missed you too, cuddle-bear."

Adam couldn't take anymore. He violently thrust his chair back from the table and stood up. As he stormed into the kitchen with his untouched plate of food, he could feel everyone's eyes on his back. He didn't care, he just wanted to be away from the lovey-dovey-ness of Kris and Katy.

"What's wrong with Adam?" asked Katy.

"Oh, he's been a little stressed lately," Kris said, minorly irritated.

'What IS wrong with Adam?' wondered Kris. 'He was fine a few hours ago. In fact, he was MORE than fine a few hours ago!'

After dumping his dinner in the trash, Adam had retreated to the confines of his room. He was lying on his bed staring into space. How could Kris act so happy with Katy when he had just admitted that Adam was the one that made him happy?

As Adam lay thinking, a tear escaped his eyes. And then another. Eventually, his tears were pouring forth in a torrent. They kept coming, and Adam couldn't turn them off. He was stupid for believing Kris could ever be his.

Kris gave his wife a good-bye kiss and watched her walk to her car. "Bye, sweetheart. I love you," he called to her. As he said it, he realized it was true. He loved both Katy and Adam. This was not going to end well.

He turned back to the house and walked inside. He headed to the room he shared with Adam. When he was outside the door, Kris heard the sad sound of someone softly crying. He opened the door and found Adam just laying on his bed. Kris could feel tears come to his own eyes. It hurt for him to see Adam upset like this, especially because it was caused by him.

"Hey Adam," Kris said gently. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong?" Adam said. His voice was laced with pain and venom. He didn't care that Kris saw him crying. In fact, he was glad. Maybe Kris would realize how much he was hurting Adam. Hopefully, Kris would suffer just as much. Adam stormed out of the room, leaving Kris to pick up the pieces of their shattered relationship.

He didn't know where he was running to. He just let his legs operate on their own. Eventually, Adam found himself in a dark alley a few miles from the mansion. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

All of a sudden, a mysterious man emerged from the shadows. Adam jumped a food off the ground. "Geesh! You scared me man!" Adam said while trying to calm his nerves. The man looked familiar, but Adam couldn't place where he knew him from.

"I am sorry," the stranger replied smoothly. "I mean you no harm."

An unnatural peace fell over Adam. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't seem to care. He should be upset; he was upset a few minutes ago. What had he been upset about? Adam couldn't remember. Then the man spoke again in a silky voice that seemed like it didn't belong to this century.

"You have been hurt by the one you love most. He has betrayed your love, and now you are powerless to resurrect it. I can give you the power to exact your revenge on him. Would you like me to help you?"

Adam didn't really want revenge on Kris, but he had the urge to say yes. How was this man controlling him like this? When he didn't respond, pain gripped his entire body. It hurt so much that Adam was doubled over. He fell to the ground screaming.

"I will ask you one more time," said the man harshly as he shot another wave of pain through Adam's body. "Would you like power beyond all imagination? If you accept my offer, I promise you shall walk as a God among man. If you choose to deny it, however, you will find that I can end you as quick as snapping my fingers. Now, what is your decision?"

Adam had no choice. Was it only yesterday that he had told Kris his true feelings and started this horrible chain of events? He managed to choke out his answer between the wrenching blasts of pain. "Yes." Despite the physical and emotional pain he had experienced today, Adam did not want to die.

Kris couldn't sleep. He was worried about Adam. Where was he? He hated himself for upsetting Adam like he had. Kris just wished Adam would come back so that he could make it up to him.

A flash of lightning lit up the room followed closely by the loud BAM of thunder. Kris was so startled, he nearly fell off his bed.

The door slammed open and Adam came stumbling in. He took a few shaky steps and collapsed. Kris rushed over to help him. Adam managed to get back on his feet with Kris supporting him. They maneuvered over to Adam's bed, where Kris helped him lay down.

"Adam, what happened? Where have you been?" a concerned Kris asked.

Adam tried to concentrate. "I...I can't remember. The last thing I can remember is kissing you. Everything else is blank."

"You don't remember anything?" asked Kris. "Not even dinner yesterday?"

"No. Why? What happened?"

Kris thought about not telling Adam about how upset he had been. It would wipe the emotional slate clean. However, Kris was an honest person. "My wife came over for dinner and you were upset by how we were close to each other while you were on the opposite end of the table."

"I hate not being able to remember anything!" exclaimed Adam. He felt so weak, and he just wanted to know why.

"Maybe it's for the best," said Kris. "You were pretty upset earlier. Now you don't have to be upset anymore."

"I guess you're right, Kris. Now, hopefully we can start fresh." Adam gave Kris a hopeful smile and squeezed his hand. He was thrilled when Kris squeezed back. Then the world around him faded as he drifted off to sleep.

When Adam awoke, he felt perfectly fine. All the pain he had been in last night was gone. His eyes drifted over to Kris's bed, where Kris was half-sitting and half-lying down. It looked as if he had been keeping watch over Adam and had fallen asleep.

Kris looked perfect. His peaceful face was soothing. His skin was immaculate. There wasn't a single flaw that Adam could see. And his neck. Adam had never noticed before, but the way Kris's neck looked in the pale morning light was intoxicating. Adam had to strong urge to sink his teeth in the smooth...woah, he had to stop this train of thought...the smooth, mouth-watering...donut on the side table. Yes, that was it, just the donut.

What was happening to him? He had wanted, still wanted, to...to...this is odd! Adam grabbed the donut and took a large bite. 'That's funny, it's tasteless,' thought Adam.

He glanced back over at Kris. He wanted to be close to him. All of a sudden, he was next to Kris. The second he had thought about it, it had happened. This was beyond weird!

Kris began to stir. When he opened his eyes, Adam was sitting on Kris's bed with his face turned away from Kris and his eyes shut tight.

"Adam, what's wrong?" a concerned Kris asked.

"Something strange is happening, Kris," whispered Adam. "I was in pain last night, but now I feel absolutely no pain what-so-ever. When I woke up and looked over at you, I had the urge to..."

"To what?" prompted Kris.

"To...to sink my teeth into your neck and suck you dry like a cherry juicebox!" Adam exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"Um, okay...," said Kris hesitantly. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I have no idea! I tried to drive the thought away by eating a donut, but it was tasteless. What the hell is happening to me?" Adam threw his hands up in frustration. He wanted to collapse into Kris and embrace him, but that would be too dangerous. He might actually bite Kris.

Just then, Kris wrapped his arms around Adam and held him close. Adam returned the warm squeeze. He turned his head towards Kris. Kris leaned in and whispered in Adam's ear, "Let me make everything better."

The next minute they were kissing, merging together perfectly. Adam slipped his shirt over his head. Kris noticed how perfect Adam's body was. Smooth and muscular. Kris stripped off his shirt as well. He lay down on his bed and Adam leaned over him. They began to kiss again. Adam felt his canine teeth lengthen and get sharper. As they were kissing, Kris cut his tongue on one of the teeth. Adam tasted Kris's blood as it slipped into his mouth.

Adam wrenched himself away. He was disgusted. He had tasted Kris's blood and had liked it.

Kris tried to pull him back. He didn't want Adam to stop kissing him because of a silly cut on his tongue. Then, Kris noticed Adam's teeth. They were exactly the kind of teeth one expects to see on a vampire. "What's happening to you, Adam? Your teeth, they're, they're..." He reached up to touch one of the fangs.

Adam turned his head away. He was ashamed and frightened of himself. He had realized what must have happened last night. He must have had a run-in with a vampire and become one himself.

After Adam had come to the awful realization of the monster he had become, he ran to the bathroom. He didn't want to face Kris as this monsterous thing. Kris deserved better than this. At least he had gotten out before he had bitten Kris. Adam still had the potent impulse to drink Kris's life-force deeply. He knew, without knowing, that it would be the best moment of both their lives. Adam would enjoy the lucious taste of Kris's sweet, sweet blood. Kris would find pleasure in the act of giving his blood to the one he loved. But Adam would never endanger Kris like that. He might not be able to quell his thirst.

Kris knocked on the door. "Adam, please let me in. We can get through this together. You just have to let me help you!" Kris paused to give Adam the chance to answer. A long time passed with no response from the other side of the door. "Adam, please...," Kris begged. He didn't want to start crying. He wanted to be strong for Adam, but he was really worried and couldn't hold the flow of tears much longer.

Adam reluctantly opened the door. Kris saw him and immediately gave him a huge hug. Adam hugged him back. He had already lost his old life. He didn't want to lose Kris as well. "Kris, I love you more than anything, but can you stomach to be around me anymore? I can't even stand myself. You deserve more than a horrible, evil beast!"

Kris slapped Adam flat across the face. Adam recoiled in shock. "Don't ever say something like that again! You aren't evil. You are the nicest, most sincere person I've ever met. I love you, no matter what you are."

Adam smiled widely and pulled Kris into a passionate kiss. He felt his teeth get sharp again. Kris broke away and bared his neck. "No, I can't, I'm not sure what will happen. I might end up killing you."

"Please, Adam, do it for me. It's what we both want. We both know you would never kill me." Kris pecked Adam quickly on the lips and showed him his neck again.

Adam closed his eyes. He had to resist. But the thought was too alluring. He gently grabbed Kris, bit into his delicate neck, and gave in to his deepest desire.

Time stopped. They were suspended in their own alternate reality. Adam felt the smooth liquid grace his tongue. He had never been closer to anyone. Maybe this whole vampire think wasn't so bad. Kris felt his blood being drawn out by Adam. It wasn't painful. In fact, it was the best feeling in the world. Adam being a vampire might not be as bad as he had thought.

Adam stopped drinking. He looked in Kris's eyes. They were flooded with tears of happiness. Adam felt his own eyes mist over. In this moment, nothing else mattered. Not the competition. Not Adam's missing memory. Not even Kris's wife.

The next day, Adam and Kris were inseperable. They were talking together backstage before Idol began. It was Tuesday and they had performances tonight. Katy came over and broke off their chatter. Kris walked with her to another part of the backstage area, leaving Adam alone.

They had talked about this last night. Kris had realized Katy couldn't offer him as much as Adam could. His love for Adam outweighed anything else. However, he had to keep up appearances at least until the end of the competition.

Adam had agreed to be left alone when Katy was around. He had no choice. Plus, he knew that he would get Kris all to himself eventually. Still, he wasn't all right when Kris wasn't there. He was moody and depressed. He just had to stick it out for a little while longer.

Kris and Katy looked happy. They were laughing and she was cuddling up to Kris. Adam wanted Kris to be all his. After all, he belonged totally to Kris. "Please be all mine," whispered Adam imploringly. No one heard him.

Kris's eyes flashed over to Adam as Adam was watching him. They smiled at each other. Kris turned back to talk to his wife.

The final call for the audience to take their seats caused Katy to finally leave Kris. Adam grabbed him and dragged him into a coat closet. They gave each other a good-luck kiss before having to go on stage.

When Adam walked onstage with the other contestants, he glanced over at Simon Cowell. A strange jab of pain shot through Adam as he made eye contact with Simon. He saw a twinkle of pure evil flash in Simon's eyes. Where had he seen that before? He racked his brain, but couldn't remember.

Ryan Seacrest told the contestants to go backstage and get ready for their performances. Backstage, Adam wished Kris good luck. Kris returned the wish.

Both of their performances were amazing. They sang heartfelt songs and drew the emotion from their relationship. They were happy for each other. However, Adam still couldn't get the interaction with Simon earlier out of his brain. He had to remember where he had experienced that before.

Adam was laying on his bed thinking. Where had he endured that type of pain before? Just when he was beginning to remember, his thoughts went blank. "God Damnit!" he shouted for all to hear. Kris came running out of the bathroom where he had just finished a shower. "Why can't I stinking remember!" Adam stood up and began pacing around the room, racking his brain for an answer that eluded him.

Kris walked over to him. "Adam, maybe you should relax? This kind of stress isn't good for you."

"I can't fricken relax!" Adam snapped. "I think I've got to talk to Simon about this." Adam started to walk out of the room. Kris quickly walked in front of him. "Don't make me move you, Kris, because you know I can."

Kris swallowed nervously and took a calming breath. "Adam, if you're going to confront Simon, I'm coming with you."

"Fine, let's go," Adam said as he seized Kris's hand and pulled him out of the room.

They headed for Simon's office. Adam was walking at an unnatural speed. He was dragging Kris behind him. He was too on edge to care who saw him using his newly acquired vampire abilities.

Once they arrived at the door, Adam didn't even bother knocking. He slammed open the door and barged in. Simon was doing something on the computer. He quickly stopped what he was doing when he saw a timid Kris and an extremely ticked off Adam.

"Can I help you boys?" Simon asked. He acted as if he had been expecting this confrontation.

"You can tell me what happened two days ago. I can't remember anything, and I know it's because of you."

Simon was dwarfed next to the new, scarier Adam, but he seemed as cool as a cucumber. He clasped his hands together and leaned back in his chair. "You are stronger than I thought," said Simon smoothly. "Usually, when I mind-wipe people, they don't miss their memories. You, on the other hand, have a powerful mind. I knew I chose the right person to be my apprentice."

A switch flipped on in Adam's brain. His lost memories came flooding back in. He remembered what had happened in the dark alley. Every painful detail was crystal clear. The vampire he had run into was none other than Simon Cowell.

"You," Adam snarled at Simon, his gaze as piercing as daggers.

"Yes, me." Simon just smiled back.

"Kris, get out of here quick," Adam said to Kris desperately. Kris turned to leave, but the door slammed closed.

"Not so fast, you'll miss the fun." Simon laughed maniacally.

"Let him go. Kris has nothing to do with this," Adam pleaded. He didn't want to see Kris hurt because of him.

"On the contrary, my dear boy. Kris is every bit a part of this as you are. He is the cause of all this. Now, don't you want him dead?"

For a brief second, the thought of seeing Kris lifeless appealed to Adam. Simon was controlling him again. He couldn't let that happen. "Get out of my head!" Adam slammed his hand on Simon's desk. "Tell me why you're doing this."

"What the hell, Kris will be dead and you'll be my slave in a few minutes anyway." Simon made himself comfertable. "I've been a vampire for 276 years. That whole time I've spent in solitude. I was evil for evil's sake. About 9 years ago, I decided to start spreading my evil. To do this, I needed a second in command. I decided to become a judge on American Idol to find the perfect apprentice. After all, thousands of people audition each year. I was beginning to lose hope, though. Seven seasons, thousands of hopefuls, and not one person worthy of my tutelage. Then, you auditioned, Adam. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were special. I could feel it. You had so much dormant power waiting to be awakened. When I learned of your feelings for Kris, I thought of the perfect way to bring forth your evil nature. I heightened your rage two nights ago. I caused you to be angry with Kris and to run to the alley. Then I turned you. Now it is time for the final step. You will kill Kris Allen and embrace your dark nature."

"I would never harm him," Adam said as he struggled against the urge to attack Kris.

"Maybe you would if he asked you to." Simon smiled deviously.

"Why would I do something like that?" asked Kris. "I would never cause Adam pain so great he has to become evil to sooth it."

Simon had been expecting this. He knew exactly how to affect Kris. "What if I told you that you have nothing left to live for? Everyone you've ever cared about or has cared about you no longer knows you exist. They remember nothing about their lives with you. I have mind-wiped them all. Even your wife, Katy."

Kris felt like a bomb had exploded underneath him. He collapsed onto his knees. He felt numb and empty. He wasn't crying, though he knew he should be. He was just staring.

Adam wanted desperately to take Kris's pain away. It was all his fault. Kris should not have been involved. He was only involved because Adam had been selfish enough to share his feelings. Kris had been happy. Adam had only wanted to be happy as well. He tried to walk over to Kris, but something was keeping him rooted to the floor.

"Now, Adam, take away his pain. End his life." Simon was enjoying the drama enfolding before him.

"Please," Simon caused Kris to beg. "I can't live as a ghost among my own friends. My life is ruined now. Maybe if you do what he wants, your life doesn't have to be ruined too."

A surge of someone else's thoughts came pouring into Adam's head. Simon planted all the different ways Adam could end Kris's life. All semblance of his old self was wiped clean. When he turned to Kris, he didn't see the love of his life. Instead, he saw the only person standing in the way of his true evil destiny.

Adam bared his razor-sharp fangs. He hated Kris to the bottom of his black heart. The little punk had been nothing but trouble. Adam couldn't wait to destroy him.

Kris's whole life had crashed down around him, but he had not shed a single tear. Not until he looked at Adam. The look of pure hatred Adam was directing at him was the crack that broke Kris's floodgates. How could Adam look at him like that? Yet, Kris felt no anger towards him. He loved Adam.

Adam walked to Kris and gripped him violently in his powerful grasp. Kris looked into Adam's eyes trying to find the Adam he knew. "Don't do this, Adam," Kris pleaded. "You don't really want to hurt me. You have to realize that Simon is controlling you."

"Shut up, you scruffy-looking nerf herder." Kris knew he was in trouble then. Adam was quoting Star Wars. He hated Star Wars. This person standing before him was no longer Adam. Kris realized there was nothing he could do, so he gave in to the Adam beast.

"The little fool no longer fights?" Adam mocked. "I guess you don't care about me as much as I thought."

"Enough chit-chat," Simon demanded. "Just kill him and be done with it."

"No problem, Master Cowell," Adam said as he gave a little bow to Simon. Then, he turned back to Kris with blood red eyes.

Kris couldn't think of a better or worse way to die. On one hand, he would did with the love of his life by his side. On the other, he would be the reason Adam went dark side.

Adam gripped Kris's arm tight with one hand and pulled his head sideways with the other, baring his neck. Kris had tears in his eyes from the pain. Adam didn't care one bit. He leaned in and bit deeply into Kris's neck. He loved the feeling of Kris's life force getting weaker and weaker. Any moment now and it would be gone.

But Kris did something unexpected. He found the strength to push Adam off of him. Then, he pulled Adam into a kiss.

An influx of his old self poured into Adam's head. Kris, weakened by the loss of blood, fainted in Adam's arms. Adam caught him before he fell to the floor. He then gently lay him down.

Once Kris was settled comfertably, Adam turned his rage on Simon.

With a smug look on his face, Simon snapped his fingers. "Now, my dear boy. Finish him off."

Adam was surprised to find that he was no longer a slave to Simon's commands. He stood up and launched himself at Simon. Simon noticed this just in time to brace himself for the blow.

The hit should have broken several bones in each of their bodies, but they were both vampires. Simon crashed into the wall behind him and broke off a large piece of plaster. He quickly recovered and flung himself at Adam. Adam was ready for him and stepped out of the way just in time. Simon went tumbling into the next room. It was a coat closet.

Adam took advantage of Simon's dazed state and quickly had him secured. "Now you play by my rules," Adam snarled. "Give Kris's family their memories back."

"No can do. I don't have enough power." Simon somehow managed to keep himself together despite Adam looming over him.

"Let's not forget who holds the power here," Adam said. "Do it now or you'll be in a world of hurt."

Simon truly looked scared now. "I can't restore their memories without a memory trade. Kris has to forget something important first."

"Like what?" asked Adam.

"Like the man he loves most. His loved ones can get their memories back if he loses all memory of you." Simon flashed an evil smile.

Adam didn't want to hear that. Anything but that. However, he knew how much Kris's family and friends meant to him. The last few days with Kris had been magical, but Adam would rather spend an eternity alone than force Kris into a friendless existence. Those enemy tears rose to his eyes again. He didn't let them win. He set his face in a determined expression and spoke the words he had to say. "Do it."

Simon knew he had won. He gave Adam a week before he wanted to join him and release his new-found pain. "As you wish," he said as a bright light filled the room. "He no longer remembers anything about you. He's free to live his normal life."

Kris sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt a little weak. He saw Simon sitting in the corner of this strange room with a mysterious man looming over him. The man, who had black hair and was wearing black nail polish, moved over to Kris with concern in his eyes.

"Are you all right?" the stranger asked.

"Yes," answered Kris. "But who are you?"

The next few days were torture for Adam. He had explained to Kris how they were roommates, but Kris was very distant. Their friendship had died along with Kris's memory.

Kris was confused. His fellow Idol contestants told him that Adam was a contestant too, but he couldn't seem to remember. He could remember everyone else. He could remember what everyone had sung each week. He couldn't remember Adam Lambert.

A week after the fight with Simon, Kris still didn't feel comfertable around Adam. He hated going to bed every night with a stranger just a few feet away. He decided to talk to this Adam about their friendship that night.

Adam walked into his room late. He had been doing that lately in order to give Kris time to get settled first. It killed him that Kris was no longer his, but he was coping. And staring into an eternity without Kris's love.

Tonight, the lights were still on. Adam tried to quickly leave the room, but Kris called him in. "Hey, Adam. Can I talk to you tonight?"

"Sure," Adam replied. "What do you want to talk about?" He moved over to his bed and sat down.

"I actually wanted to talk about our friendship. Were we really friends? Because I can't for the life of me remember. Nothing else is blank. It's just you. They tell me that we were inseperable the day before I forgot you, but that seems unlikely. How could we be such great friends if I forgot you so easily?"

Adam knew it was never a good sign when Kris was ranting. It meant something was sincerely bothering him. He wished Kris could still remember. He hated seeing Kris worried like this. "We were very close. You forgot because it was better that you forgot. That's all their is to it." As he said this, he died a little more inside. The words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Okay," Kris said. "I actually was wondering if we could be friends again. Me and some of the other singers are going out to eat tomorrow night. Do you wanna come with?"

Adam smiled slightly. "I'd love to come." His face showed mild indifference, but he was rejoicing on the inside. Kris wanted to be friends again! It was like a light had been turned on in his soul.

Adam, Kris, Matt, and Danny were enjoying themselves. They had gone to an LA club and were having a blast. Allison couldn't come because she was too young. They felt bad about leaving her behind, but they were determined to have a good time none-the-less.

Adam watched as the others ordered drinks. He wished he could still enjoy the effects of alcohol, but only blood would affect him now. He hadn't had any since the moment he had shared with Kris. He had to have some soon, or he would go crazy.

"I'll be right back, guys," Adam said as he walked to the back door. Earlier, he had detected the scent of a homeless man living in the back alley. He could take what he needed without the chance of the man recognizing him.

Adam walked into the alley. He shuddered. It was almost identical to the alley he had been turned in. The memories were painful and horrifying.

Something stirred near the grimy sewage drain. "Was that? Who's there?" A filthy, old man stood up and began groping the air looking for the cause of the disturbance to his peace. 'That's good,' thought Adam. 'He's blind. Even less chance of him recognizing me.'

Adam walked over to the man and grabbed him by the shoulder. "It's okay," he said. "This will only hurt for a second." He shivered in disgust at the thing he was about to do. 'Just do it and be done,' Adam attempted to encourage himself. For a brief second, the music from the club got louder, but Adam paid it no heed. He was too focused on keeping the struggling man still. Finally, he closed his eyes and sunk his fangs into the man's neck. Adam drained him not to the point of death, but rather to the point of unconscienceness.

There was a small gasp behind him. Adam dropped the man and spun around. He saw, to his horror, Kris standing by the back door of the club. Kris's eyes were widened in terror. He began backing away slowly. "Adam," Kris stammered. "What...what are you?"

Adam couldn't believe he had been so careless. He should have sensed Kris watching. Adam's foolishness would be the downfall of their renewed relationship. "Now Kris, don't freak out, but I'm a vampire."

Kris knew he couldn't be hearing Adam correctly. A vampire? They only existed in the movies...right? Yet here was irrefutable evidence that Adam was telling the truth. Hadn't he just seen Adam drink the blood of some homeless guy? It wasn't possible. But then again, it was true. All of a sudden, it began to pour.

"Did I know about this, you know, before I lost my memory?" asked Kris cautiously. He didn't want to upset Adam in any way. Who knew what he was capable of?

The way that Kris was looking at him in disgust and terror hurt Adam more than anything else ever could. "Yes, you knew," Adam said. "In fact, we found out about it together. We were..." He trailed off. He needed to ease Kris into the knowledge of their relationship gently. Kris couldn't take many more shocks in this delicate state. A flash of lightning lit up the alley.

Kris jumped. He was on edge, guarding against Adam if he decided to silence him. They had discoverd Adam was a vampire together? How was that possible? Confusion flickered across Kris's face for a brief second. For Adam, it was long enough. He realized Kris could only be convinced through undeniable proof that they had shared something special. And he knew just what that proof was.

Adam crossed the alley to where Kris was now backed up against the wall. Kris tried to stay as far away from Adam as the wall allowed, which wasn't very far. "When you found out the first time," Adam started. "You promised that we would get through this together. Then, I drank from you and our souls became one." Adam reached up to touch the two little scars on Kris's neck that were a permanent reminder of their bond. As he touched them, a shiver swept through Kris's body. Adam could tell it was not from fear, but from some instinct that told Kris his heart's deepest love. Adam moved his hand to Kris's face. Kris felt like he should brush it away, but he couldn't find the proper motivation to do so. The rain was still pouring forth, and both of them were soaking wet. Neither of them cared about the rain. They only had thoughts for each other. That's when it happened.

Out of nowhere, something hit Kris on the back of the head. He fell forward into Adam. Then, someone grabbed Kris and pulled him out of Adam's grasp. "Adam!" Kris shouted. "Help!" Adam was too dazed to react. Whoever had taken Kris must have been another vampire, because Kris was gone by the time Adam started running after him.

Why was this happening? He had only just begun to win Kris back. Who would do something like this? As Adam thought, he collapsed to his knees. He knew exactly who was capable of this kind of cruelty. Simon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kris opened his eyes. When he had been violently taken from the alley, he had fallen unconscious. He now came to in Simon Cowell's office. 'Why am I here?' he wondered.

Simon walked in. "You are here because of Adam. His selfishness has doomed you both." It was like Simon could read Kris's mind. "Yes," Simon continued. "I can read your mind."

"Where's Adam?" Kris asked. He wasn't very comfertable around Simon. He wanted Adam's calming prescense. But he shouldn't want that. Just yesterday, he hadn't been comfertable around Adam either.

"Adam is probably on his way," said Simon. "He's very protective when it comes to things he loves. You see, I've been going about this all wrong. I should have known he could never kill you. Instead, you'll try to kill him, and he'll go all tortured soul and want to join me. It's an ingenious plan really."

"I would never do something like that!"

Simon laughed. "Oh, I think you'll find you'll do a great many things if I tell you to." He walked over to Kris and placed his hand on his forehead. He forced Kris to look in his eyes. "Now, Kris Allen, you belong to me. Through you, my will shall be done. The next time you see Adam Lambert, you will be filled with an inconsolable rage. Killing him is now your heart's deepest desire." Simon removed his hand and gave Kris a knife made of silver - poison to vampires. Kris's expression was blank. When Simon held up a picture of Adam, Kris's face contorted into a grimace and he slashed it in half. "Kris, what do you desire?" Simon asked.

"I desire the end of Adam Lambert."

As soon as he had concluded that Simon had taken Kris, Adam ran at top speed to Simon's office. When he got there, the door was slightly ajar and the light was turned on. It was as if someone was expecting him.

He cautiously opened the door and walked in. It slammed shut behind him from an unknown source. Kris was sitting in Simon's desk absentmindedly doodling. Adam rushed over to him. "Kris, are you okay? What happened?"

Kris looked up at him with anger and disgust prominent in his eyes. Adam was taken aback. "Kris, what's wrong?" he asked with barely concealed hurt in his voice. "It's me. It's Adam. I'm here to rescue you from Simon."

"You're here to rescue me?" asked Kris mockingly. "What if I don't want to be 'rescued'?" He stood up with his hand on the handle of the silver blade.

Adam took a step back. "What's wrong with you, Kris? Is Simon forcing you to act like this?"

"No one is forcing me to do anything," Kris said. "I'm doing exactly what I want."

Adam felt tears rush to his eyes. He held them back. "I don't understand. Why are you acting like this?"

Kris was getting annoyed. He began twisting the knife in his hand. "Oh, is the poor baby gonna cry?" he mocked.

"Kris, you're not yourself. Simon is obviously controlling you. Snap out of it!"

"And how would you know if I'm myself or not?" Kris sneered.

"Because I love you," Adam said tenderly.

That was the breaking point for Kris. He lunged at Adam, the knife outstretched. Adam stepped out of the way. Kris righted himself and ran at Adam again. Their little dance continued until Adam was backed into a corner. He couldn't dodge without hurting Kris. Instead, he let Kris plunge the knife into his stomach. It was the worst pain imaginable. The metal stung as Kris repeatedly jabbed Adam.

When Kris stopped, Adam slid slowly to the floor. He was in agony, but he felt fine. He would die for the man he loved. Kris leaned down next to him. They looked at each other. As the light began to fade in Adam's eyes, Kris remembered everything.

"Adam! Oh no! What have I done?" Kris held Adam close to him. He was crying and wondering how he could have done something this awful. Adam was Kris's entire world. He didn't want to face life without him. "Adam, please don't die. You can't die. I need you."

Adam opened his mouth to speak. It took a great effort, but he managed to force the words out. "Kris, it's okay. I'll have died for you, so that you can live your normal life, away from evil vampires and selfish boyfriends. You're free now. I was never going to be free, but you can be."

"No! I won't let you die! There has to be something that can save you." Kris was racking his brain for a solution.

"There is one thing," said Adam. Hope flashed in Kris's eyes. "But it's too risky. The risk would be worse than the reward."

Kris would not allow Adam to continue this self-sacrificing thinking. "What is it? I'll do anything for you."

"I need blood. But the amount I need is more than you can safely give me. It could kill you," Adam spoke in a whisper. His strength was fading fast.

Kris thought about this option. It didn't seem very good. One of them would die either way. Then, a lightbulb turned on in his head. "Adam, take my blood. It's the only way. But don't let me die. Turn me instead." He could sense resistence from Adam. "Listen to me! This way you won't die and we'll be together forever. Isn't that what you want? I know I do."

"That's what you want? To be a vampire? You would have to forget your old life. It wouldn't be safe for you to be around your family. They would notice you staying the same always. Do you really want to join the world of damnation? The world of loneliness?"

"It won't be so bad. I may have to lose my family, but I'll gain you. Adam, you're all I really need. You're all I want." Kris pulled his shirt down slightly to expose the scars that were still on his neck.

Adam didn't want to do this to Kris. It was unthinkable. But then again, it was what Adam wanted more than anything. Kris and Adam together throughout centuries. Their story would be epic. Adam gathered all his remaining strength and bit into Kris's warm throat. He felt himself begin to heal as the crimson blood entered his system. He felt Kris weaken, but he kept drinking. Finally, when Kris was on the edge of death, Adam stopped.

Kris's heartbeat was barely audible. Adam had to move quickly before it stopped completely. He bit into his own wrist and put the wound to Kris's mouth. "Come on, Kris. Join with me in the world of night." Kris allowed Adam's blood to be put in his own system. At first, the change was barely noticeable. Then a tingling began in Kris's core. It spread all throughout his veins. He felt every atom of his being come alive. He was aware of everything at once. Adam withdrew his arm and Kris opened his eyes on his new life.

As Kris looked around, everything looked different. The whole room was clearer. His vampire eyes saw more detail than his human eyes could have dreamed of seeing. When his eyes fell on Adam, Kris gasped. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. There was a light that seemed to surround Adam. It came from everywhere and nowhere. "Adam, why didn't you tell me how amazing being a vampire is? Everything looks new!" Kris smiled at Adam.

Adam smiled back. "It is pretty cool," he said. They both just sat there smiling for a long while. Finally, the reality of what had just happened hit them at the same time. Kris leaned forward and hugged Adam. They were both laughing and crying. Adam pulled away and placed his hand on the newborn Kris's cheek. Kris did the same, enjoying the feeling of all the sensations in his palm. Adam leaned in and kissed Kris with an intensity that rivaled all other kisses they had shared. In this moment, they forgot about anything else besides each other. They were staring down an eternity together.

As Kris and Adam were embracing, Simon entered the room. He began to clap slowly. "Bravo Adam!" he said. "This turned out even better than I had expected. You have taken your first life. Your appetite for more shall begin increasing, count on it. Not only that, but you've taken the life that Kris knows and loves right away from him. He'll soon resent you because of what you've deprived him of. This may not be the fastest way to get you on my side, but it is certainly the most entertaining." With that, Simon vanished in thin air. He was an ancient vampire, so he could move much faster than Adam or Kris.

Adam rose quickly. "That bastard!" he shouted. "He'll get what's coming to him, trust me!"

Kris got to his feet and laid a soothing hand on Adam's shoulder. "It'll be all right, Adam," he comferted. "Don't forget that he has given us a gift. We have forever together!"

Adam knew Kris was right. They could deal with Simon whenever. For now, they should be celebrating! "Let's go back to the mansion," Kris suggested. "We can relax after a very trying day."

"Sounds good to me," replied Adam as they walked out of the door hand-in-hand.

Back at the mansion, Kris and Adam were in their own little dream world. Nothing could upset them...or so they thought.

Katy had decided to visit Kris that night. Adam and Kris were watching a movie side-by-side when Katy walked into the room. "Kris, sweetheart, how have you been?" she asked as she pulled Kris into a hug. Almost immediately, she released him with a disgusted look on her face. "What happened? You smell different." She began studying Kris, trying to work out what was changed. "Please tell me you haven't been turned."

"Turned? What are you talking about?" asked Kris, attempting ignorance. She couldn't know, could she? Now that he thought about it, she seemed different too. Unappetizing.

"Damn! You have been turned, haven't you? You're a filthy vampire now." Tears shone in her eyes. "Why did this have to happen? I've tried to keep you out of this world. I leave you for a few days and you end up like this!"

Both Kris and Adam were very confused. Adam spoke first. "What do you mean turned, vampires, 'this world'? Are you feeling okay today?"

"Can it, Adam!" shouted Katy. "I know you're a vamp too. The stench is all over you both. My poor Kris, what has he done to you? It was Adam who did it, right?" At a solemn nod from Kris, Katy exploded. "You revolting leech! How dare you mess with my baby!" She walked up to Adam and pushed him onto the couch with no effort. Her nails began to lengthen and her eyes turned red. She snarled at Adam.

Adam's teeth sharpened. He stood up and glared menecingly at Katy. He didn't know what she was and he didn't care. No one pushed him around and got away with it.

Kris ran in between them. "Adam, Katy, please calm down," he begged. "Let's all sit down and talk like civilized people."

Adam and Katy grudginly sat down in chairs on opposite sides of each other. Kris sat on the couch in the middle. "All right," he began calmly. "Katy, you know what we are. Now, what are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a werewolf."

Adam and Kris looked at Katy skeptically. "A werewolf?" asked Adam. "But there's no such thing."

Katy laughed at Adam's ignorance. "On the contrary, you oblivious oaf. Werewolves do exist, they just aren't like your typical media mockery of werewolves." She shifted a little in her seat and shot an embarassed glance at Kris before continuing. "We don't need the moon to turn, we can do it whenever we want. When we do turn, we can choose the degree of change as well. I can go full-on wolfman or just change my fingernail size. Silver is the only that hurts werewolves, just like vampires. Oh, and unlike vamps, we are definitely not immortal. We're born as werewolves, not turned, we grow at a human rate, and die after a normal human lifespan. Some may call us unlucky like humans, but I believe we dodged the awful curse bestowed on the vampire race. The curse which Adam has heartlessly passed to Kris."

With that Adam stood up. "Excuse me, but this was his choice. I didn't get to choose whether I became a monster or not, but Kris did. And he chose to join with me forever. It's not a curse when you have someone to share it with." Kris turned bright red and averted his eyes from Katy. Adam noticed Kris's embarassment. "Kris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"No, it's okay," Kris interrupted. "It's the truth."

Katy looked hurt. "Kris, you chose this? You threw your whole life away for Adam? You had to realize that being a vampire would take you away from me forever. Even if I was merely human, you would have had to leave me. Why would you do something like this?" She began crying.

Kris didn't know what to say. He knew he had hurt Katy, and it hurt him to see her upset. Before he had met Adam, Katy had been Kris's whole world. Now he didn't know what to think. He thought he had wanted only Adam, but seeing Katy cry brought up his old feelings for her. "Katy, I didn't do it to hurt you. I...I love you. You know that right?" Out of the corner of his eye, Kris saw a shell-shocked Adam drop into his chair. Kris was messing up all his relationships tonight.

Adam must be hearing Kris wrong. Wasn't Kris supposed to love only him? Kris needed to stop playing these games with Adam's heart.

"I know," said Katy. "I love you too, but if you're a vampire, we can't be together. Lucky for you, I'm a werewolf. The werewolf council has been working on a cure for vampirism for years. They just recently came up with one. However, there's only enough for one person. Maybe I can get them to use it on you." She smiled at Kris.

Kris smiled at first, but then her words sank in. Only enough for one person. What about Adam?

Katy saw the beginnings of a string of questions form on Kris's face. "No time to explain anything now. The council can answer all of your questions. Follow me." With that, Katy began walking out of the room quickly. Adam and Kris shot each other a confused glance before following her out of the mansion and straight to...Randy Jackson's office.


	3. Chapter 3

"Katy, what's going on?" Kris asked. "Why are we here?"

Katy just rolled her eyes and tapped lightly on the door. "Because," she said as the door swung open. "Randy's the highest member of the werewolf council."

Kris and Adam looked into the room. It was a lot bigger than Simon's office had been. A long table sat opposite them with enough room to seat ten people on one side. Randy was sitting in the middle next to Paula Abdul and Kara DioGuardi. "Welcome to the chamber, dawg," Randy said. "We've been expecting you three to show up. Now, Katy what is your business here?"

"Judging by the vial in front of you, you already know." Katy nodded to a glass filled with a swirling purple-green liquid.

Adam looked over at Kris, who was looking back at him. When their eyes met, they immediately moved close enough to entwine their hands together. Neither knew what was going to happen, but they both knew it would change their relationship forever. Katy continued to talk to the elders as Adam and Kris were oblivious. They wanted to enjoy each other if this was their last moments as they were now.

All of a sudden, Katy tugged Kris into a hug. "Oompf," he muttered as she crashed into him. "What was that for?"

Katy had tears in her eyes and was radiant with excitement. "Kris!" she exclaimed. "They're going to give you the antidote! You'll be human again and we'll be able to be together."

"But...," Kris stammered. He looked over at Adam. "But what about Adam? I can't just take the only cure away from him."

Katy looked incredulous. "What do you mean, Kris?" she asked tearfully. "Don't you want to be with me? Why would you care more about Adam than me?"

Adam stepped up to Kris. "It's okay. You don't have to worry about me. You should take the cure, Kris. Be with your wife. Live in the normal world." Adam was crying as he said this. He didn't really want to give Kris up, but he knew he had to. He didn't want Kris to regret choosing him instead of Katy, and this seemed liike the only chance Kris would ever get to rejoin her.

"No, Adam, I can't take the cure." Kris walked up to Adam and embraced him. He pulled his head back enough to see into Adam's deep blue eyes. "I love you. You deserve the cure. I could never take it from you. You were forced into this life. You never got a choice. Now, you can be free once again."

Adam brushed his lips lightly over Kris's. "I love you too. So much. That's why I can't take the cure from you either."

"Dawgs, please!" Randy interrupted. "Someone's gotta take the cure. Decide who."

Suddenly, the lights in the room went out. A second later they were back on. Everyone looked up at the desk. The cure was missing! In its place was a note. "What was that?" Paula quietly inquired.

Randy picked up the note. "Let's see what's up," he replied cooly. He began reading the note. "'Adam and Kris.'" Randy paused and looked up at the still embracing boys. "'Now I have you in my evil clutches. Only you two can retreive the cure. Come to my office tonight at midnight. It'll be waiting for you on the desk. I warn you, however, to come alone, or else I shall shatter the vial and spill the precious liquid all over the floor. Signed Your Evil Overlord, Simon.'"

"No freaking way!" Katy shouted as she pulled Kris from Adam. "It's a trap! I'm not putting my husband in harm's way to play Simon's cruel games."

"Someone has to go!" exclaimed Kara. "Looks like if the boys want it bad enough, they'll have to go and get it."

Adam stepped toward the three judges. "I'll go and get it for Kris's use, but I'll go alone. I don't want Kris to get hurt."

"That's something I can agree with you on," Katy said. "Kris won't be going."

Sick of being talked about like he wasn't in the room, Kris stepped forward. "If Adam goes, then I go. That's all there is to it. I'm not a delicate child. Or hadn't you noticed that I'm a vampire just like Adam. I can take care of myself!" To prove his point, he bared his fangs at the werewolf council.

"It is settled then," said Paula authoritatively. "Both shall go. Boys, be careful. Simon is tricky. Don't go in there expecting an easy retrieval."

With that, the council members rose and exited through a door behind their table.

Later that night, Kris and Adam were preparing in thier room for the retrieval mission. Katy had gone back to her hotel. Kris didn't want anyone hurt because of him, so he got her out of the crosshairs.

Adam was touching up his makeup in the bathroom. "Just because no one will see us, doesn't mean I can't look my best," he had said. Kris had just rolled his eyes and let him do what he needed to do to take his mind off the risky thing they were about to do.

Now, Kris was laying on Adam's bed, breathing in his scent. He had a bad feeling that tonight wouldn't go so well for one of them. He wanted to fill his senses with Adam as much as he could before he wouldn't be able to anymore.

Adam walked into the room and saw Kris crying silently into Adam's pillow. He instantly began to well up himself. He walked over to Kris and laid down next to him. Kris rolled over and wrapped his arms around Adam. Adam enveloped him in the protective cocoon of his body. Kris cried violently into Adam's chest. "Shh," Adam tried to comfort. "It's okay, we'll both be okay. I promise."

"You can't promise something like that," Kris responded between heart-wrenching sobs.

Adam didn't argue; instead he just held Kris closer. After a few agonizingly long minutes of crying, Kris finally stopped and raised his head. "I love you so much. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend in the world. Just know that I'll always love you." He leaned forward and touched his lips gently to Adam's. He needed Adam to know this, that Kris wanted this and only this. His thoughts may somethimes be conflicted, but he would always choose Adam.

"I love you too," Adam whispered into Kris's mouth. He pressed his lips hard onto Kris's and kissed him thouroughly. He had some misgivings about tonight as well, so he wanted to stamp this moment on both of their brains.

They were kissing, Kris's hands caressing Adam's chest, when someone knocked on the door. "It's time boys," Paula's calm voice called.

They parted silently with one last caress of lips. Their eyes spoke the words they dare not utter. Things like, "I hope we make it out of this," and "If this is the last time we're together, know I love you." Adam sighed and got off the bed. "We should go, baby," he said to Kris. "Before Paula breaks the door down." He tried for a little humor to lighten up the situation. Judging by Kris's minute smile, it worked. Adam extended his hand for Kris to take, and, together, they opened the door to face thier fate.

Twenty minutes later, Kris and Adam were standing in Simon's office. The vial was sitting on the desk and Simon was no where to be seen. "Why does he always do this?" asked Kris. "He's never here when we get here. We're not stupid enough to think it's that easy to just grab the antidote."

Adam gripped Kris's hand tight. "Maybe it is that simple," he suggested. "Maybe the test was whether we would come or not." He took a tentative step forward and reached for the vial.

"Adam, look out!" Kris shouted right before something solid slammed into Adam from behind. He went flying across the room, landing on the floor in the corner face down. He sprang to his feet and spun to face the room. All he saw was Kris. Then a flicker of movement to his right caught his eye. He had barely turned to face it when a body collided with him again. This time, Adam could tell it was Simon.

Simon had him pinned underneath him to the ground. He laughed maniacally. "You've both given me too much trouble. I believe it's time to 'cut my losses' as they would say." He lifted Adam up and flung him across the room.

Adam quickly recovered and turned, fangs bared. "I'd like to see you try and harm us!" he shouted to Simon.

Kris stood by him, glaring threateningly at Simon. He didn't say anything, letting his ferel growl do all the talking. Adam and Kris walked around the walls in opposite directions, planning to make a converging attack on Simon.

Simon watched them travel closer. "You really don't think you can defeat me, do you?" Kris and Adam continued to advance. Simon laughed. "The only was out of this for both of you is to kill me. Your consciences would never allow it."

Kris faltered. Simon was right. He could never kill anyone. There was no way he'd be able to kill Simon; not even if it was to save Adam. He had to think of an alternate plan. His eyes flicked over to the vial. A plan began forming in his mind.

Adam was watching Simon closely. The ancient vampire's attention seemed focused on Kris, despite his eyes watching Adam. Adam didn't want Kris hurt, so he was only payig attention to what Simon was doing. If Simon even dared move toward Kris, Adam would attack; not to kill, but to severely hurt. He could never kill anyone; not even the pure evil that was Simon Cowell.

All of a sudden, Simon twitched towards Kris, and Adam pounced. The two vampires struggled, flying all over the room. They slammed into one wall before quickly slamming into another. Kris was unwatched, so he took the opportunity to lunge for the vial.

By the time Kris had it in his hands, Simon had Adam pinned against the wall. He was holding a silver knife poised to strike Adam's heart. Adam struggled against the hold, but Simon was too strong. He had had years to build his strength. Adam's strength wouldn't be near Simon's for a very long time. "I told you, you didn't stand a chance against me. You should have joined me when you had the chance."

He began bringing the knife down; Kris took his chance to strike. He buried the vial's needle deep into Simon's shoulder and injected him with the cure. Simon gave a terrifying scream before turning and stabbing Kris in the heart with his last burst of vampire strength. Simon stumbled to the desk and collapsed on the ground as he was turned from a powerful vampire to an average human. "What have you done?" he lamented. "This can't be. Why?"

Adam shut out Simon's cries completely; instead focusing on the ones coming from Kris. He knelt down and gathered Kris into his arms. Kris's whimpering absolutely broke Adam's heart. He tried to be strong for Kris, but he began crying anyway. "Kris, baby, you're gonna be okay. Everything will be fine, you'll see." His tears began falling onto Kri's chest.

"It won't be, Adam. I don't think I can come back from this. But it's fine. At least you didn't get hurt," Kris choked out around his gasps of pain. Not being able to talk anymore, he settled for reassuring Adam by squeezing his hand. He was sad he was going to die and leave Adam behind, but he was happy to have died saving Adam from this same fate. He smiled smally up at Adam.

"Oh, baby," Adam said as caressed Kris's cheek. "You can't leave me now. I love you so much. You're everything."

Kris's eyes fluttered at the light touch of Adam's hand. "You'll be fine Adam. You'll find someone else to love. Promise me you'll find someone." Kris didn't want Adam to live forever alone just because of him. He was fine with Adam being with someone else as long as he was happy.

"Kris, you're the only one I'll ever love. I'll love you forever."

Kris smiled one last time up at Adam. "I love you, Adam. For all eternity." With that, he shut his eyes for the last time.

"No! Kris, please don't leave me!" Adam sobbed into Kris's chest, grasping Kris's body close to his. "Please come back!"

The door burst open. Randy, Paula, Kara, and Katy came running in. They stayed cool and collected as they took in the room. Simon was cowering in the corner and Adam was draped protectively over Kris's body. Katy walked over to deal with Simon. Paula grabbed Adam and dragged him away from Kris. Randy and Kara knelt around Kris and began conversing quietly. "Let go of me!" Adam struggled against Paula's grip. She may be small, but she was strong. "Please, I have to be with him. I have to save him!"

"There's nothing you can do," Paula said quietly as she dragged Adam into the hall. "You need to stay calm, return to your room, and let Kara take care of Kris." In the time she had been talking, she had walked him all the way to his and Kris's room. "Just have faith," she soothed. "You'll see him again soon."

Adam just nodded, numb, and walked into his room, shutting the door on Paula behind him. He made his way to the wall and began pounding it with his fists. He let out a mighty scream. How could he have let this happen? He had one mission: protect Kris. He had failed miserably. He turned and leaned against the wall, sliding down slowly. Kris was gone. Adam would never hold him in his arms again. He would never talk to him, laugh with him, cuddle with him, or sing with him ever again. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

The door creaked open slowly across from where Adam sat. It was dark, so Adam couldn't make out who the figure was that walked in. They were small, though, so Adam assumed it was Paula or Katy. "Leave me alone," Adam said, his voice rough. "I just lost the love of my life. I'd prefer to not have any company."

"The love of your life, huh?" said a familiar voice.

Adam jumped to his feet. "Kris?" he barely whispered, afraid that he was mistaken. The lights turned on, illuminating Kris in their glow. "You're alive!" He rushed over and squeezed Kris tightly to his chest. "But how?"

Kris clutched Adam back just as tight. "Apparently Kara's a vampire, not a werewolf. And her blood is special. It can heal a vampire even when they're seconds from death."

Adam kissed the top of Kris's head. "Thank the universe for that," he said. He grabbed Kris's chin and pulled his face up so that he could look in Kris's eyes. "I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you. I love you so, so much!" He leaned down and captured Kris's lips in a kiss. They kissed as if for the first time; infusing the joy of Kris's recovery and the triumph of Simon's defeat and the simple contentment of their love. Adam pulled back from Kris, needing to know one more thing. "What'd they do with Simon? I hope they locked that bastard up forever."

Kris laughed as he thought back to what the werewolf council had decided to do with the evil vampire turned human. "They're letting him free to live a normal, human life. It's the worst punishment for a man so reliant on his preternatural ablities as Simon." Kris laughed again. "You should have seen him after they revealed his fate. He about lost it. He tried to attack Katy because she was restraining him, but Randy stepped in and broke his wrists. After feeling pain for the first time in centuries, he fell silent and looked so pathetic. But none of that matters." Kris stood on his tiptoes and rested his forehead against Adam's. What matters is that now we're together. Forever." He leaned forward and whispered "I love you," against Adam's lips before kissing him again.

They stood in the middle of the room completely entwined. Nothing mattered; not American Idol, not Simon, not even Katy anymore. They were everything to each other. Despite everything that would happen in their eternity, they would always be together in love.


End file.
